Arrow and Boyscout: Brokeback Island
by PierceSalvitore
Summary: Oliver and Clark have been dating, Clark takes Ollie on a romantic vacation, proposes blue kryptonite SLASH between the two. At the end, we have the happily ever after and a summary of how Smallville should've ended. I don't own Smallville. Clollie SLASH.


"CLAAARRRKK, where are we going, and WHY must I be blindfolded?!", I asked with a hint of suspicion in my voice. Clark Kent, the Red-Blue blur, my boyfriend, and star reporter of the Daily Planet wrapped his strong arms around my waist, soothing me with kisses on the neck and nibbles at my ear. "Ollie, hush, you'll find out as soon as the jet lands, I intend for you to be wholly surprised, you're going to love it baby.", I moaned slightly at the feeling of his strong arms around my waist, I'll never get over the idea of this man, Clark Kent, being all mine. We've been dating for a year, none of our friends know yet, but I'm sure that eventually, when they discover the truth, they'll be happy about our love. Even if they aren't, Clark is MINE, he's all I'll ever need.

After a few hours, I feel the jet landing, feel Clark's arms move from around me, and hear him whisper, "Just a few more minutes baby", he picks me up in his massive arms, I hear the door of my plane open and feel the sunlight hit my face. It was warm, and I could smell the ocean, clearly we weren't at the Arctic Fortress, so where were we? I honestly don't care where we are, if we were in fucking Kansas, at Clarks farm, I don't care. All I need is him. Clark continues carrying me, and I ask "Aren't we here? Why can't I see now?", "All in good time baby, just wait, all will be revealed". Now, I was excited, with all this secrecy, I know whatever he has planned is going to be special, just like him. "Hold on tight, sexy little man, I'm gonna super-speed", I dutifully put my arms around his neck and he starts running, I feel the wind running through my hair and hitting my face, I can hear his even breathing, feel the "thump-thump-thump" of his heart against my right arm, I love being in Clark's arms, it's the most amazing feeling in the world. Finally, he comes to a stop, and gently places me on the ground. It's still very warm, and I can hear birds chirping, forest sounds.

"Alright baby, you can take it off now", I close my eyes and slowly remove the bandanna that's been tied around my face for hours. I turn around to face my love "I want to see the most beautiful thing in the world, before I see the amazing thing he's done for me", I can almost see Clark's huge smile at my words, and not wanting to waste another minute without seeing those perfect baby blues, I open my eyes. My gorgeous boyfriend is wearing shorts and a plain white t-shirt, both showing his perfect body, I can even see the shape of his groin through his shorts, and he's carrying a large backpack on his back. Looking around, I see that we're at the edge of a tropical forest clearing, lined with handmade tiki torches, and at one end of the clearing, you can see the beach, at the other, Clark had built us a beautiful little bungalo, a tropical cabin, I can see where my boyfriend has made a fireplace. He wants to spend our week away from technology, away from the world, just the two of us in the wild. I imagine he wants to spend a large amount of time in the giant bed that I guarantee he built inside of the bungalo. The sun is just beginning to go down, and I'm looking forward to our evening, not being able to waste a moment, I look up into his eyes and say "So Clark, I know the scenery is lovely, but how about you super-speed us into that bungalo and onto the bed so that I can work off the jet-lag?".

He smirks at me, scoops me into his arms and complies. He crashes through the the door of the bungalo and leaps in on top of the bed. Then, he pulls out a lead box that he has in his backpack, it's a necklace, with blue stones in it, Clark and I have never made love, for fear that he'll hurt me with his powers, and I understand what the necklace is for. My boyfriend has never been too fond of jewelry, the last two times he's worn rings, he turned evil and lost his powers. The necklace has the same stones as the last ring embedded in it. Blue Kryptonite removes his powers, Clark was planning to make love to me, here in the wild. I was only hoping for a blowjob at best, but my amazing boyfriend is actually going to finally give me the one gift I thought i wouldn't ever get. I finally get to have Clark in his completeness. I smile, hugely as he puts the necklace on, "Baby, you really did think of everything, didn't you", he leans down and kisses me fully on the lips, "Yeah, I did, I want to have you, all of you tonight, now lets get you out of those clothes". I lay back, as he slowly begins to undo my pants and pulls them off, leaving my briefs to cover my hardening cock. He pulls my shirt over my head and I watch as he rips his own shirt off, followed by his pants, leaving his underwear on as well and tosses our clothes into a corner of our tiny house.

He climbs on top of me, wraps my legs around his waist and kisses my lips, sliding his lovely tongue into my mouth. I wrap my legs around his muscled body as tight as I can, and hold his neck, and gaze into his eyes, knowing that I'm finally going to be full of the only person I've ever loved more than life. I can at last give him the gift of true human pleasure, and he can make me truly his. "Baby, these underwear need to go, I want you, right now", I say as I rub my clothed erection against his hardening length, while he teases my neck with kisses. "All in good time love, there's something that needs to come first", he says as he pulls away from me, and reaches under the bed to pull out yet another piece of blue jewelry, it's a beautiful silver ring, simply crafted, with another blue Kryptonite gem set in the centre, with white diamonds around it. It's the second most perfect thing in the room, aside from my Kryptonian love. He pulls me up to a sitting position, climbs off the bed and gets on his knees. "Oliver Jonas Queen, will you do me the honor of marrying me, to wear this ring means I'll be powerless against you, just as my heart is powerless against your love, and I've always been unable to fight your charms", my stomach is in knots, I never thought, I never realized that Clark would make himself entirely mine, and whenever he came home from saving the world, I could make love to him, because my ring would literally throw us onto equal footing, Clark had made me the only person that could ever hurt him. He was giving my the gift of his heart, his undying love. How could I say no to that?

"Clark Kent, I will marry you, you're all I've ever wanted, I want to be with you ever moment, of every day of forever", Clark slides the beautiful ring onto my finger, throws the necklace back into it's lead box, it's useless, Clark will be powerless as long as he's within 6 feet of me. He continues to kiss me, and I moan with need for him, I need to show him how much I love him, how amazing the gift that he gave me tonight is, and how amazing the rest of our lives are going to be together."Babe, I want you so badly, I need you to know how much I love you, I need you to feel my love you, please Clark, I fucking NEED you to make love to me, right now." He chuckles, slides off his underwear, revealing his perfect nine-inch cock, twitching for me.. it's huge, and perfect, just like Clark. He slides off my underwear, kisses his way down my body to my erect member and begins to put gentle kisses up and down the length of me and slowly, takes me into his mouth, pulling my length into the back of his throat.

I'm moaning and sighing out a stream of "Clark, Clark I love you, Clark" as the beautiful man, my sexy boy scout, sucks my cock and stares up into my eyes, the magnetic blue orbs turning me on even more, I can see his back, his muscled ass as he words over me and I continue moaning, as I finally climax, driven to the edge by the sensation of him lick my head as he continues to suck and suck me, I cum long and hard into the back of his throat, with one last sigh of "Claaaarrrrkkk". He licks my head clean, sighing at the taste of me, I see his cock even harder from seeing me like this, even though this is the extent of our previous sexual activity. We gaze at eachother, unsure of our next move, I nod at him, and he sighs in anticipation of what we're about to do. He reaches under the bed once again and pulls out a small bottle, of what I can only assume is lube and a condom, "Should I..?" he asks, unsure of whether to use protection or not. "Put those away, I want this natural I want you to fill me full of you, I want all of you inside me". "What about the lube?", he asks, concern in his eyes. "Baby, have you ever heard of rimming?" Clark's eyes grow wide with excitement, I know how badly he's wanted to do this with me, and I honestly can't wait either.

He kisses my lips and I taste myself on his tongue, before he goes back between my legs, placing them on his shoulders so he has a better view of my tight, muscled ass. I feel him kiss around my ass, and the lower part of my sack, before gently pulling my cheeks apart and licking, in one fluid motion, the whole length of my crack. He licks downward, back to the end of my muscled ass and slowly works his way up to my hole, he tongues and my puckered entry and I moan as he nibbles his way around the edge of my hole, finally, he dips his tongue in and massages my hole with his magical tongue, I'm really moaning now, as I feel my entrance being coated in his saliva, I'm loving every second of this. Finally, he withdraws his head from my lower regions, leaving my legs on his shoulders, curling me in half, he leans up to kiss me once more, pulling his cock to my ass and rubbing it against my entrance, his dick is so hard and big and my entrance is so small and tight, but I'm ready for him. "Baby, are you sure you want this?" He asks as he breaks our kiss. "Clark, you're my world, you're my everything, it's time for you to be inside of me, I want you to fuck me, right now, please baby?!" I beg, and resume our kissing. Not needing any more encouragement, he wraps his arms around my shoulders, I love the feeling of his muscles around my body, I put my hands on his ass as he finally pushes his way, gently inside of me, it hurts, but it also feels amazing. "Oh Ollie, fuck you're so tight baby", he moans as he pushes all the way inside of my hole.

"Yeah baby, I made my hole nice and tight for you, I've waited so long, now move, fuck me, I wanna be all yours!" and at my words, the love of my life began thrusting in and out of me, fucking me with everything he had, I grabbed the metal bars of the headboards as I thrusted my hips to meet his cock and moaned and screamed his name in pleasure as his cock rocked my body and I took all of him inside me. "Clark, Clark, daddy, I love you so much! Don't stop baby, I love you in me, I love it so much, Oh fuck Clark, Clark, Clark, oh baby!". My words only seemed to make him want me more, if that was even possible, and he tightened his hold on me, fucking my worlds away, I love the feeling of his dick as it hit my sweet spot, deep inside of my tight little ass and the sound of his grunts and moans and the sound of my name and him telling me how much he loved the feeling of me and how much he loved me and how I owned his dick and he loved my tight little pussy. Finally, after what seemed like hours of this sexy ass man impaling me on his massive cock and me feeling immense ecstasy at the feeling of his dick hitting my spot, Clark made one last, huge thrust and moaned my name as he came, deep inside of my tight hole. I felt his hot, hot seed as it all burst inside of me, and I knew that this was love, this was perfection, Clark Kent was all mine, and always would be. After he came, he pulled out from between my legs and brought his head back to the place where his dick had just been. He licked up his seed as it leaked out of my hole, and lifted his head back to my lips, I could taste all of his seed, on the tip of his tongue, and I was home, I loved the taste of him, fresh from my hole, he allowed my legs to fall back to the bed, pulled the blankets over us, kissed my lips one last time and with a final "I love you" we both drifted into the best sleep of our lives, with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I'm Oliver Jonas Kent, I've been married to Clark Kent, who you may know as Superman for over 15 years, and we have a beautiful son, named Jonathan Robert Kent, after both of our fathers, Zatanna cast a spell to allow me to bear Clark's children, and we've both been blissfully happy, surrounded by supportive friends. Lois and Tess began seeing each other in 2015, and have been together ever since. Chloe Sullivan, regaining her healing powers, still operates as Oracle, she's married to Henry James Olsen, who we went back in time to save. Lex Luthor, is still a bald, evil freak. A few years back, Lana Lang came back, to check up on her first love, the gorgeous Super-powered woman ended up married to Pete Ross, and they have a single daughter, whose name is Aria Ross-Lang, she has all of the same powers as Clark, having inherited his DNA from Lana's Prometheus skin graft. Clark, Lana and Pete are all considered her parents, and she treats me as her step-father, she's the sweetest, most beautiful child alive, aside from our son, who looks exactly like his daddy, but with my blonde hair. All is well in Smallville, Clark still runs the Kent farm in his downtime, our son and his daughter both have spent large amounts of time super-speeding all over Kansas with their father, learning their powers and being trained to lead the next generation of the "Justice League of America", the corny name coined by Lois Lane and Tess Lane in a newspaper article.


End file.
